


Simple Gifts

by JoJo



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chris's birthday... no fuss needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



For his birthday Vin gave him a smile. 

J.D. tidied the jailhouse, Ezra dealt him a winning hand, Josiah told stories and Nathan made him come in from the cold, eat dinner around the table. Chris smiled back, admired the clean, pretended not to notice the flimflam, enjoyed the tales of derring-do and Hell but that was a fine dinner. 

Company weren’t too dusty either, but trailing into the night he ached for Sarah. Hard enough for tears. Couldn’t help but miss being that much loved. 

Heaven only knew how blessed he was, for Buck came following right behind.


End file.
